The originals imagines and one-shots
by merawinchester
Summary: So this is going to be a series of one-shots and imagines. Most of it will be Klaus x reader , but sure I will write about the other characters as well . Requests are open , so feel free to ask anything. Getting feedback from you is always great so don't hesitate about telling me what you think Love you all and thanks for passing. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Saving him

A/N : Hey guys this is me again . Hope that you missed me . This is my first one-shot ever. I have never tried to write such a thing , but I hope you will like it .

Getting feedback from great people like you would be the best , so don't hesitate about telling me what do you think .

Requests are open as well .

Just to remind you : English is not my native language and I don't have a beta reader , so forgive for the mistakes .

Summary: You and Klaus are trapped inside a cabin in the middle of the woods . Klaus is so sick as the witches poisoned him by a wooden bullet that is still inside his back . You both can't get out and you are doing your best to save him while you wait for help .

Warnings: Angst / Fluff / Sadness just in the beginning. It will not end up with a tragedy, I promise.

###

It was not so small cabin , it was kind of large and luxury for being a cabin in the middle of the woods. It seems that people uses it when they come to hunt , anyway it was just good take careen of and for now that all what matters.

You had Klaus on the only sofa that you found , then you went to the fireplace. You struggled to make fire , it was so cold and there was no other source for light as well .

" Love.." Klaus called you and it only came out as a great groan

" Ok , Klaus . I am coming. Just give me a minute." You said kind of nervous. You were so worried about losing him .

" I don't think I have it , Love ! " Klaus groaned in more pain now .

You rushed to his side as quick as possible. You sat on the sofa and helped his body to rest against yours .

" You are so cold " you mumbled resting your chin on his head .

" You need to find some way to get out of here . I didn't know maybe that damn cruse works on humans as well .." Klaus said his body shacking in pain

" Hey ! Look at me . I am not leaving you , ok . " you said hugging what you can reach of his body tight , so tight to give him some of the warmth of your body .

" I don't know what this damn thing is doing to me..I might be dangerous to you ..gahh " he ended his talk with a moan of pain

" Hey ! Let me try to get that crude wooden bullet inside your back . Maybe it will stop the poison.." you offered trying to control yourself not to cry . You loved Klaus so much and you didn't want to lose him .

" I don't think it would work , but that pain is driving me crazy and I want to get rid of it , so I would go out and rip throats of those damn witches who made me suffer like this.." He wanted to continue his curse , but he was in so much pain.

You kissed his head and then you went to find anything that would help getting the bullet out .

You found a knife and you heated it . You helped Klaus to take off his shirt . His body was so sweaty and he was getting colder .

You helped Klaus to lay down on his stomach. He was in so so much pain and you really hated that . You had a tear that escaped your eyes . You weren't able to take that anymore.

" Klaus ! I don't think I can do this to you .." you were sobbing at this point

" you need to do it love or the we both will not like the consequences .." he managed to say even the pain was only growing up

You kissed his shoulder and he closed his eyes against it .

" I love you.." you whispered to his ears and then you started to get the bullet

He screamed in pain and you weren't able to stop crying. It has been a long while until you reached the bullet . You hands with covered with his blood already and that freaked you out .

" I reached it..you hold on there and I promise it will end soon " you said getting nervous. You felt like you were the one who was going to die before that could end .

You finally got it out and a great scream got out from Klaus before his body was able to rest .

" It is out.." you said breathless

" But you aren't getting better.." you added as the small smile you had on your face faded

" It is ok love ! At least it is not as painful as it was.." that came out of him weaker than he managed to

You kissed his neck and his ear then you whispered into his ears " Do you trust me .."

" Sure , love ! But it is not the right time to play games " he whispered placing a small kiss on your hand that was resting on his shoulder

" With what you have left of your werewolf power and bite me .."

" Love I told you .." he started to get angry

" It is not a game , Nik ! It is kind of a trick I have learned from an old friend. She was a witch ! She told me that only a poison can cure another one . When you bite me that will get inside my body and then my body and that werewolf effect will try to get rid of it and whatever that would come out of this , it will help you..it will cure you" you said softly resting your head on his shoulder

" That would kill you . I don't think that I will be healed that quick even if that worked. It will take time..time that maybe I will be unconscious in it and during that you might.." you put a hand on his mouth stopping him from continue

" No , Klaus ! We will get out of here together. We will make it out together. You will wake up and you will save me , I trust you and I depend on you . If I lose you I will not be able to continue as well . I know that I am just normal human , but this normal - helpless - poor human would do anything to stay with you . You lived a thousand years of suffering and now let me stop this . Let me help you not to suffer anymore." You kissed his forehead

" Still can't, Love ! " he answered as he closed his eyes against your kiss

You got your hand under his head and you raised it " It is just easy, bite me ! " you kind of ordered

" That is the only way for us to get out of here . Bite me ! " you begged this time

He looked at you helplessly and he hated being helpless more than ever.

He finally bite you and you bite your lower lip so that you wouldn't scream.

Your lip started bleeding..

" Love !" He called with your blood still on his mouth

" I am fine ! Now we get to step two .." you said resting his head down while you felt great pains yourself

" What is it , Love " he called trying so hard to stay conscious as well

" My blood with mixed herbs that I have in my bag and it will be ok " you suffered to talk

" Love.." he was not really able to continue. Fighting the pain took all power he had

You got a small bowl you have found. You got a handkerchief from your hand bag to clean it . You made a cut in your hand with the knife and let your blood to fall in the bowl . You got the herbs from your bag as well . You mixed them and you went again to Klaus side

" Klaus.." you called trying not to make him feel how tired you are

" Love.." he mumbled

" Drink.." you demanded softly and he Obeyed you

You helped his head to rest again and you only needed to wait now ..

###

The pain just started to grow up more and more and at this point you really don't think that you can make it . You don't think that you are able to hold out until Klaus is up to save you .

You thought about writing a letter to him , but you were already too tired to be doing anything.

You thought about talking to him , but he would not be able to remember. Maybe you didn't want to him to remember..

Him not remembering your words when you said goodbye to him is the best way to say goodbye. You really wanted him to get over you without suffering so much..without knowing how much you really loved him.

" Klaus.." you whispered as you sat on the ground beside the sofa Klaus was sleeping on and you rested your head in the space that Klaus's body left . Then you started taking.

" I don't know if I will have another chance to tell you..how much I do love you . I can't give you forgiveness because you have never done anything bad to me . I have no siblings so you have never hurt anyone close to me . This world made me suffer and you were the only one who saved me. " you were sobbing at this point. You got your fingers through his hair and you placed a gentle kiss on his check

You noticed that his color started to get back to normal, his body heat did the same . You knew he was healing and you were no longer able to hold out there.

" I need you to know that I pray for you everyday. May god give you forgiveness. My god give you love and May god end your misery...May god give you happiness " Those were your last words to him before you fell unconscious

###

Klaus finally woke up . He took a minute to remember and recognize what was happening.

" Y/N!" He called horrified by the idea of losing you

He found you there sleeping like angels beside him.

" Love ? " He called softly. Still not able to believe what was happening

He raised your body to be resting on his . He checked on the hand that he gave you the bite on it . The wound was really so bad , you had a fever and you was so sick.

He closed his eyes so that he can concentrate on the voice of your heartbeats. He just wished for a shallow beat to come announcing that you still belongs to this earth, belongs to him . And this lonely heartbeat finally came .

" That is my girl ! " He said in relief as he used his vamps to cut his inner wrest so that he can give you some of his blood

You finally woke up to find yourself resting against his strong arms .

" Klaus.." You whispered softly still feeling tired

" Yes love ! I am here . I am not leaving you and I will never let you leave me as well . Just get some rest , I can feel Elijah coming for help . You just close your eyes and the next time you will open it you will find yourself on your bed with me . I will get you home , Love " He said softly hugging your body and resting his chin on your head .

You only gave up to his orders and you got your eyes shut waiting to open them at home .


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hey guys ! It is me again . Another one shot for the originals, hope that you are all excited. Thanks for all who noted and re-blogged my other one shot * saving him *

Getting feedback is always great . So don't hesitate about telling me what you think . If you want this to have another part just tell me , I will always be glad to make your wishes true . Finally requests are open ❤️

Warnings: Klaus!father x daughter!reader ( as human twin of Hope with a heart problem *that can't be fixed even by supernatural ways * )

Angst / Fluff / Tragedy and Drama . I promise you all to have a good end . No deaths !

Summary: You are the - human - twin of Hope . You have a supernatural heart disease that magic and supernatural ways can not fix . Your father doesn't know about it and when he comes back he takes care of Hope more as she is the one who he was afraid she won't accept him . You have your own ways to take care of your father and get closer to him before it is the time of your goodbye..

XXX

Your father and his siblings finally came back and you really didn't want how things are going to be for both of you .

You saw how he was looking to Hope , all the family was just doing the same . They didn't abandoned you , it is just they cared less , but you you knew that at some point they were going to stop caring .

You had that heart disease that your mom seemed to be forgetting about it all the time , so you had no one of your siblings knowing about it and you were not able to do anything about that.

With the time passing you saw how your father was struggling with a lot of things . Specially with his relationship with Hope and then you thought a thousand years of misery is more than enough..you decided to do something for your father..

XXX

It was so early that day when you felt your father getting out to the forest and you decided to follow him after getting some clothes to him . You had something in your mind and you were sure that he would need the clothes.

You went out and followed his footsteps and you stopped when you just need more couple of steps to be setting beside him.

Your heart started to ache and your breath was not stable anymore. It was because of being sick and being so afraid of your father's reaction on what you are going to offer. You really forgot to take your medicine or clothes for yourself as you were in hurry to catch your father .

"Sir.." you gave your father a hesitated call . You really didn't know if that was ok if you call him father . You didn't talk to him since he came so..

He got surprised by the soft voice he wasn't able to recognize. He turned to see facing him , looking directly to his deep blue eyes.

" Hey,Love! What woke you up so early? Why did you follow me ? " He asked kneeling down to be closer to you. You recognized that he called you * Love * like he called every girl he have ever met in his life and that make you sad , you doubted if he was able to remember your name .

" Can I show you something? I think it will help you.." you mumbled shyly while looking at the ground

" Sure , love " he answered with a small smile

He took all of your hand around one of his fingers and you walked with him until you reached a small lake . It was not so deep so both of you were be able to swim at it .

You let go of his hand and then you looked at him " Sir ! Let's start from now on . My name is Y/N . I am your human daughter and I am the weakest. I have no hobbies but writing. I am so so sorry that I am not able to share that paint desire with you and Hope . I brought you here because I thought that I need to help you as much as I can . I will tell you all I know about Hope so that you can get closer to her..this lake will help you as well . " you said in one breath. You are ache in your heart was getting worse

" A great offer , but why are you doing this ? " he asked kneeling down again

" Because I am traveling.." you mumbled again, you mumbled sadly .

Klaus eyebrows raised and his eyes got wide " Where are you traveling? No one is going anywhere.." he said kind of surprised and angry. He thought that were something going behind him

" Heaven! " you called

" Love! This is too early for you to go to heaven. That if you went at all ! " he said feeling shocked

" Ah..I forgot to tell you ! I have a heart disease and it can't be fixed even by magic and doctors can't fix it as well , at least not now as I am still so young. So I really want to do something for you all before saying goodbye.." you said with tears in your eyes , but you wiped them away quickly before they fall

Klaus opened his mouth , but nothing came out . He was shocked by how innocent you are and he felt guilty for not knowing that earlier.

He just followed your instructions and heard all the stories you said after that .

You helped him to take off his shirt while he was setting down getting ready to swim in the lake like you asked him . You kissed his back and then you ran away laughing with his shirt in your small hands. He couldn't help but laugh as well . He felt real happiness he was not even able to feel with Hope .

" Come here , Y/N . Come to your father." It was the first time for him to call you by your name and it was the first time he calls himself as your father .

He opened his arms and you ran to him . You hugged him tightly and you buried your face into his shoulder.

" So tell me why are we doing this ? " he asked smiling against the tight hug you gave him

" Don't you know the story? " you asked with innocent surprise . You thought someone as old as him would know the story

" I would love to hear it from you ! As you know I am so old , but I spent the whole time running from my father so I really didn't have time to be up to date with every single story at the town " he said smiling with his both hands on your waist

You kissed his check and he smiled again. He felt his eyes were getting wet as he was not able to accept the fact he can't lose you anytime.

" She was a beautiful witch that was in love with a vampire. This vampire was desperate of his life and he wanted to kill himself even with the great amount of love he had from the witch . The witch thought of something to help him and she put a spell on this lake . A spell would not work until two people getting inside the lake with any kind of love between them and then the lake would help clean your soul and get rid of your misery. I really wish you happiness, Dad ! Until you find your true love , let me do this to you . Let me help you ! Sure you can do this with Hope as well , but I believe that Hope will be able to give you more than i would. Can you give me a chance , Dad ? " you asked sadly

He nodded and helped you to go into the lake . You helped cleaning his body as well . You were so funny, you laughed a lot and really your smile helped your father to get rid of the thousand years of misery he had lived .

You finally got tired and you were not able to take the pain anymore. You got your head on your father's chest and you closed your eyes.

" Y/N.." he called softly holding you and resting his chin on your head

" Dad ! I just need some sleep. Don't worry " you struggled to say that few words

He closed his eyes listening to your heartbeats and he knew how much pain you were in . He got you out of the water , he got the dry trousers you brought him and covered you in his dry shirt as your dress was so wet .

He vamp-speeded with you in his hands until he was there in your room . You were already more unconscious than a sleep . He changed your clothes for you and he found your medicine beside your bed .

He helped you to take it then he got on the bed with you on his chest .

He thought that you hearing his heartbeats would encourage your heart to beat as well.

" Dad.." you mumbled tiredly

" Yes,Love" he whispered to your hair

" Don't let me go , dad ! I know heaven is a great place , but I am afraid of going there alone.." you said getting more tired than you were already

" Don't worry , love . I won't let this world lose a beautiful girl like you . Not now and not ever ." He said kissing your head . You smiled and you fall asleep

A/N : English is not my first language and I don't have beta so forgive my mistakes. If you want a part two of this please don't hesitate to tell me that


	3. Chapter 3

It has been to weeks now since you and your father had your small adventure beside the lake . Those days were like heaven to you , you finally knew how heaven looks like and smells..heaven looks like your father and smells like him . He wasn't there all the time , but when he was he made sure that you two would have some private time together to talk and play . He noticed that you always pick up his things and that you knew where exactly is everything that belongs to him , so he invented you a game . He would put you some of his things in the forest and then when you pick them all up you find the place you both are going to meet in .

You loved the idea so much . It was your hobby after all since he came back . You loved everything that belonged to him with all of your heart, just as much as you love him.

He enjoyed that game with you as well , he surprised you every time you both did that and he always felt happiness and freedom with you , but he would never forget about yesterday when he had and emergency call from Elijah telling him that there's someone who is following him and Hope . He thought he would be able to come back on time , he thought he would be there before you get the last object so he just left..

You stood there that night waiting, you waited and you waited and he never came . He got back home with Hope and Elijah late at night and after he made sure that Hope was asleep he went to your room and then he didn't find you there.

" Y/N.." he yelled and vamp-speeded to nearly everywhere and when he was nearly tired he found you there , at the place he was supposed to meet you . You were freezing and already unconscious

" Y/N.." he called softly getting his kneels on the ground beside you

" What have I done ? " he whispered to himself thinking that he have lost you. For another time he went before Hope leaving you behind. It wasn't really about his search for power..or at least that what he hopped

Your hand started to move. It was like you had a radar that tells you whenever he is around, like you only a live just for him.

" Daddy.." it was more a moan than a call

" Yes , Love ! This is your daddy and he is so sorry " he said he eyes focused on you not even blinking and then his tears fall down without him even knowing about it

" It is ok..the most important thing that you came back safely.." you suffered to talk . Your body that was leaning on the tree now moved to fall on the ground after those few words that you said. You were already tired of everything

He got you in his hand and vamp-speeded until he got you home and that was the first time he recognized it, he recognized that no one cared . Hayley spent the whole day crying when Hope wasn't there for a half hour, Elijah got crazy when he knew that someone meant harm to hope and they were just silent when they came about you.

He asked himself when he was getting you your medicine and putting you to bed about how many time..how many times you talked and they told you you were a liar, how many time they thought about you as one , how many times you needed a glass of water and no one helped you to get , how many times you were sad because of them , how many times you suffered there alone without him ?!

He was wondering about how you lived all of this time alone with your -supernatural- heart disease, hunted, and almost by yourself. When they all seemed to be forgetting about you -including him - how you were able to live , love and forgive ?

He put you in bed and then he laid down beside you . He spent that night watching over you until he fall asleep. He enjoyed the voice of your breath even it was still shallow, he was able to hear it and that helped him to feel safe .

###

The morning came and you woke up first. You were still feeling weak and tired , but that wasn't what you thought about . You only thought about your dad after remembering that he came back yesterday late and find you like that . _*** You must scared the hell out of him**_ * that what you thought. It was when you decided to go and find him, you only looked to see him by your side..he wasn't letting you go . Just as he promised .

You didn't want to wake him up . You put a kiss on his check and the you let your small hand to rest on it . You rubbed it softly as you weren't able to fight that . The warmness of his body that what you liked the most .

He started to shift , he was waking up . He opened his eyes to find you . He smiled as he saw you innocent face . He thought that he have reached heaven as well .

Remembering what had happened yesterday made him freak out again and then he got up quickly to check on you " Y/N! Are you feeling alright? " he asked seriously with a worry look in his eyes

" I am fine , Dad . I am so sorry that I made you worry. I should have came back home , but I was so worried about you . It was the first time.." You weren't able to continue as he cut your words

" It is ok , Love! What should I do to get forgiveness for my sins ? " he asked feeling guilty, not wanting to remember what had happened yesterday

" What is the most thing you want in this life ? Just ask . Your demands are orders " he asked with passion. He really needed to know you .

You closed your eyes which were half-shut already as you were still tired and sleepy and then you answered innocently and naturally without thinking " I want for myself the same things I want to you . To love and be loved , to live happily with the people I grew up to find as a family and with the people I will choose them to be a family, to be able to say goodbye in your arms after doing a lot of good things to you , to be able to re-born if I didn't find you in heaven, if I am so tired of waiting and if I missed you so much I want to re-born as every person you are going to pass by , as your strong baby boy as the girl you would fall in love with..I just want to be yours " you finished with a smile on your face and the you opened your eyes only to see your father crying. Your words just left him like that , you hit his weakness spot that he never told anybody about - even himself- he didn't even know he had such a thing.

You just left him speechless. You buried your face into his chest when you found out he was crying " Sorry , Dad ! I didn't mean to make you sad . If this is so hard to be real.." you were crying as well and then he cut your words " I promise that I would never let you go.." he was sobbing at this point and he tried to control himself but he was not able to. He got you into a tight hug and then he got his fingers through your hair " And if you saying goodbye was a necessary thing ..I will make sure that you will have a good one with your body in my hands and if I wasn't able to make it to heaven on time.." the sobs stopped him again " I will make sure that I will find you when you are re-born. I will look at every face I am going to pass by in the street, I will wait to have you as my baby again..I will wait to find you as big girl that I can fall in love with..I will spend the infinite waiting for you." Klaus was trying to control himself and to use the right words * He was trying to control this unknown part of himself *

This part of him that recognized that even the ever has an end , that goodbye can happen anytime with any person and his power can't stop it , that force is not the only way to the throne and love is easier way to it.

" Thank you daddy " you mumbled still burying your face into his chest

" No ! Thank you , Y/N ..for not letting the shadows to hunt me once more . Thanks for not letting me go for my darkest side again. As long as you can _*** Don't let me go ***_ ever , Y/N

He said rubbing your back , putting you to sleep again as he knew how tired you were and he just wanted to enjoy watching you asleep for another couple of hours..he was not able to let you go for now


	4. Chapter 4

Days in paradise don't last for so long for the mikealsons . You knew that and you accepted it . What brought you to this point was that you are one of the mikealsons ,that was your destiny and you weren't able to skip it . For your Dad and your family you were able to accept everything.

You were running as fast as possible . The sound of your heartbeats racing filled your mind , you weren't able to think about anything that could help you survive, but you loved to think about the things that could make you happier, that could make your death easier...

XXX

Couple of days ago when this all started :

It was just a peaceful day you enjoyed your breakfast with the family . They all went out after that and then they came back with a storm . Problems showed up again and now all of you were in danger.

Your dad got home alone to put you in the secret room . He told you to wait there until he is back and he got all what you needed inside the room with you and then he just left, leaving his worried looks that he had on his face as the last memory that you were able to remember for the next days as you passed empty.

You just waited as you were told , looking to that door for the most of that endless time you lived alone in this room . You had everything you need, food , books , pens and your phone but you were lonely and afraid.

You got your back leaning on the door waiting to hear any footsteps from the outside world . You cried in silent and you called your daddy's name for a thousand time and still there was no answer . After three long days of waiting the door finally got opened and the person you waited for finally showed up , but not they way you expected him to..

Your father opened the door and you had this great smile on your face . You ran into him and then the second you reached him he was already on his knees to hug you,but there was something different you were able to tell.

" Daddy.." you mumbled as you were still hugging him. He only hugged you tighter when you called him.

When you finally let go you were able to see the whole picture, you were able to see that your father's body weren't able to support itself and in front of the door you saw your mom and your uncle Elijah looking miserable as well.

" Sweetheart! Can you go to your room now ? Your daddy is fine he just needs some rest." Your uncle Elijah said

You gave your mother and your uncle a hesitated look then you looked at your father " That is ok , Love . I am fine do like what your uncle said." It was clearly that he suffered to say that simple things

You went out , but still you were able to hear them talk .

" We don't have time for this , Nicklaus ! " Elijah yelled angrily thinking you were away. You just stood there hoping to know what was going on

" We shouldn't have been come here , only Hayley should have came here alone..we need to find something to this curse on you..you are dying,Klaus ! Can't you see it ! " Elijah continued yelling getting angrier

" Then What ? I was supposed to leave her here to die ! She was not going to get out until it is me here again to get her out.." your father yelled with last power he had

" Klaus! I guess you can't see how serious this is ! You are hurt and we can't fix you because you are cursed and you can't drink pure blood and we don't know what is the opposite of it to feed it to you..even hope can't fix you or take this curse away.." at this point you heard enough already and you knew what you were going to do

XXX

It has been awhile since you left . You came back to find the house full silence. You guessed that all of them must be there beside Hope , but the real question was where can you find your father ?

You went to Hope's room first and your father was not there even the rest of the family was there. You went to your father and you found him laying down on his bed looking worse that he was a while ago.

" Daddy.." you called softly. You were covered in mud and you were wet . A fever started to show up as well.

" Come here , Love " he said his voice shallow even he wanted to show you that he was good and strong as usual. You knew the only reason he stayed in bed quietly like that instead of dying on the roads trying to find a cure was because he trusted Hope and her powers and you wanted him to see what your love power can bring him as well.

You climbed on the bed and then you sat beside him . You got your small -bringing- hands on him and tears escaped your eyes in silence.

" Love.." He gave you a worried call with a panic look on his face

" That is ok daddy. I brought you a cure ! " you said struggling to keep your self conscious

" Y/N ! What did you do ?" Now he knew how serious that was

" I brought you the blood you need to be healed and to break the curse " you said softly and he only gave you a look that meant he didn't understand!

" Dad ! You need impure blood to be healed and that means a blood from someone who is sick , but he is away enough from death . That person should be from your blood and he should be sick because of being cursed plus getting sick because he is a human..and if you were asking from where I knew that I will tell you that I read it in a book and I got myself a cold now ! I guess this might work . All you need now is to take my blood to see if this is going to work ! " you offered innocently

" Love ! This is so dangerous. You shouldn't have done that..this is.." he wasn't able to continue as you cut his words " Dad ! Hope is already into it just as much as me ! I know she is more powerful, but it is not always about the power . Please, Can you have faith in me ? " you said with tears in your eyes

" I can't do it , Y/N ! I can't hurt you " he said softly trying control his emotions

" Yes , you can ! This would never hurt me . You will never hurt me . I believe in you..I have faith in you and you should do the same Dad .you will know when to stop , I know that you are not totally yourself, but it will be fine ! " you talked like you were able to see through his soul and his mind

He got your small hand in his and he kissed it and you kissed his hair, you whispered to his ears go for it daddy

Klaus wasn't able to stop himself at this moment the voice of your heart bumping your blood through your body . A tear escaped his eyes when his monster side took the control and he started to drink .

It only hurt you a little bit at first and then it felt like that you have reached happiness and all great things you can find beyond it .

Wounds on your father's body started to fade away and he started to get even hungrier and you didn't call him as you knew that he will find his way alone to be back to his human part

After a while when you on the edge of being unconscious you felt your dad moving away . He looked at you while he was still in the Vampire shape

" Wow..the moon hugs the sun in your eyes" you said feeling so tired that you weren't able to stay conscious for so long

Again you got clouds in your dads eyes and it rains . Tears were getting down on your father's checks .

"Y/N.." he called softly . You got him on the edge again. The way you even liked his monster shape that you saw for the first time ! The way you accept him .the way your soul seemed to be so old an so innocent

" I will be fine Dad ! You promised not to let me go and I will not let you go as well ..

And that was the last thing you were able to remember from that day

XXX

You also remembered that day when you went with your father to the church and the hospital, you remembered that happiness you had in this days and now you were able to accept your death. This death witch will give a chance to Hope and the rest of your family to be saved .

You weren't able to take another step again. You fall down and now you were able to hear the bad people coming to you . You weren't able to do anything, you weren't able to fight it anymore , but deep inside you you hoped to be saved , you hoped that your daddy will keep his promise and that he will not let you go

 _ **" Don't let me go daddy.."**_ that was the last thing you said before it became full dark and silent for you..

-/-/-

Paths:

1-Everyone will think that you died and the way Klaus is going to react on your death will be unexpected . He will get news about you being alive some how and a lot of secrets about you will show up

2-You will be re-born as Klaus son

3-You will be re-born as Klaus son with a twin !

4-you will be re-born as a girl that Klaus will fall in love in


End file.
